1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for brushing and cleaning natural teeth as well as dentures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for brushing teeth is that they do not clean dentures very well. And apparatus available for cleaning dentures generally is not suitable for use on natural teeth, and often such apparatus is very complicated and expensive.
Another common problem of known type toothbrushes is that they do not have the necessary surfaces and edges to properly clean and brush dentures in addition to natural teeth.
A further problem is that known type brushes for denture plates have large handles which will not fit in conventional toothbrush holders.
Existing prior Design patents which may relate to this invention are as follows:
Des. 246,080; Des. 276,193; Des. 279,838; Des. 281,202; Des. 282,317; Des. 281,375, and Des. 248,696.
However, none of these patents show the device of the present invention, nor do any of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.